That Ass
Rare needs Jade for a new music video, but Ryle and Jones stick their heads into the picture. Characters *Jade *Jones *Ryle *Rare (Semi-Antagonist) Transcript (Opens with Jade practicing her booty shaking in her home, and Jones comes in with Ryle having a blindfold on) Jones: Trust me Ryle, this is a great surprise! Ryle: (thinks to himself) Why am I getting the feeling that I don't trust her? (Jones takes the blindfold off Ryle and Jade is then twerking on his crotch) Ryle: (thinks to himself) This again? Jones: Yep! (Laughs) Ryle: When this is over I'm gonna kill you. (Then Rare walks in unexpected) Rare: (To Jade) You, orange twerking woman. (Notices Ryle's boner) Ew! Put that stick away! Ryle: Stick? It's my co- Jade: Whatever, Rare what the fuck do you want? Rare: Your so-called "twerking" is becoming popular, and I'd like to make a music video off of it. Ryle: Finally! Another black rap song, well I want in. Jones: Me too! Rare: No, you two are too inexperienced to be involved, now shoo! (Gives Ryle and Jones the hand) Ryle: You fucking bitch. (about to break Rare's arm) Rare: (Pushes Ryle away) Fuck you boner man! Ryle: Call me that again. (pulls out two desert eagles) And see if you can talk with a throat full of lead. Jade: Alright, I'll do the music video. Rare: Wonderful, now come with me. (Pulls Jade out of her home, as Jones and Ryle watch them leave in Rare's limo) Jones: (To Ryle) Can you believe that whore Rare thinks we're not good enough? Ryle: I fucking know. Jones: What should we do? Ryle: Epic Rap Training Montage. Jones: Sounds fucking awesome! Ryle: Okay, let's do this. Jones: Start it off, boner boy! Ryle: (thinks to himself) Wish we fuck the fuck up. (Cuts to Jade in a swimsuit about to booty shake for the music video) Jade: My swimsuit looks sexy. (All the men stare at Jade) Rare: Hey! You boys better pay attention, to the video! (Jade starts to twerk next to Rare as she starts to sings some random song for the video) Rare: Cut! (The camera stops recording) What do you two amateurs want? Jones: We came to spice things up! Rare: (Confused) What? Ryle: Ready for this? Jones: (To Ryle) You first! (Jones uses his telekinesis to push a button and make the camera record both Ryle and Jones) Ryle: YO NIGGAS! We are about to show you some real excitement you never seen before! Jade: (Stops twerking) This should be interesting. Jones: Take it away Ryle! (Pushes the cameraman over and controls the camera on Ryle) Ryle: (sings) Yeah! Yo! Uh huh! (to Jade) Shake dat ass Jade! (Jade twerks next to Ryle while Rare looks outraged) Rare: Stop this! Right now! (Jones uses his telekinesis to throw Rare to the other side of the room and continues filming) Ryle: Fuck you Rare! You're such a god damn hoe! I'm gonna rip your damn Spine and gonna use you like a plow! Me and Jones will, everything and everyone we got so shove up a large dildo and suck another like a cock! Rare: (Gets up) That doesn't even make any sense!? Ryle: Twerk it on the floor! Twerk it! Twerk it on the floor! Shake your little money maker like your ass has to show! (Jade continues to twerk and backs up closer to Ryle) Jones: Nice! That ass is so fat, make me go up when that ass goes down, if you know what I mean? (Winks) Ryle: Fuck you Rare! You're such a little fucking hoe, gonna rip your damn skull off, gonna piss on it for show! My dick is nine inches hard and working with soft twenty, so whatcha gonna motherfucking say to me pussy!? Jade: (Sings) Rare is a hoe, we already know, but it's not her, that's gonna get attention, if you stare close, and look at my ass, your gonna say, "Damn, That Ass"! (Twerks even faster) Jones: That's fucking awesome! We have our chorus now! Ryle: It's like, philosophy, like rampant delicacy, she shakes it like old African history, if she goes in flames it doesn't matter really it makes her like the really fucking hot infamy! (Jade sings the chorus again while bootyshaking, and Rare gets angry and storms toward Jade) Rare: (Yells) STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!!!! Ryle: Yo Jones! How's about you show this bitch who's boss. Jones: Glad to. (Punches Rare in the face) Rare's a hoe, everyone knows, but damn that ass! (Moves the camera with his telekinesis to Jade twerking) Ryle: Yeah! Shake that ass! (Jade Shakes her ass faster as the music video ends) Ryle: (to Rare) Beat THAT bitch! Rare: (Gets up) Whatever, you will never get the tape, so it'll never get on the air. Jones: You mean… (Uses his telekinesis to grab the tape out of the camera) this tape. Ryle: (points his CM901 assault rifle at Rare) Post the damn music video. Rare: Your really going to shoot, me!? Ryle: Maybe, maybe not. (about to pull the trigger) Rare: (Gets worried) Please, this will ruin my career! Ryle: Then post the god damn tape! Rare: (Growls) Fine, but I will have my revenge against you three. (LATER THAT DAY) (Ryle was lifting weights at his house) Jones: Impressive. (Lifts weights with his telekinesis) Ryle: What the fuck are you doin' here. Jones: To show you our creation! (Shows Ryle the music video on his cellphone) Ryle: FUCKING A NIGGA! Jones: Yeah bitch! (High fives Ryle) Ryle: Wonder how Jade is doin'? Jones: Probably getting a lot of attention. (Cuts to Jade opening her front door and seeing many men looking at her and getting boners just from the sight of her) Jade: (Giggles) So, you must of saw my video? The End Category:Episodes